Sweet Nightmares
by fastflyervidia
Summary: Things couldn't be better for Queen Clarion and Lord Milori. Queen Clarion has just given birth to their daughter, who will one day become the Queen of Pixie Hollow. Unfortunately for Lord Milori, strange things that could ruin his happiness start to happen. And he won't be glad when he will learn the truth behind these events. One-shot.


**Author's note: Hello, everybody! I really like the Queen Clarion & Lord Milori couple, so I wanted to write a one-shot story about them. It's set before Secret of the Wings… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Disney Fairies and its associated characters, as well as the contents are owned by the Walt Disney Company. This fanfiction has been written only for fan entertainment, and is not intended for monetary gain. **

Queen Clarion was lying on the hospital bed, smiling at the newborn baby in her arms. After nine months of patience, she finally had the joy to see her daughter. Only an hour after the birth, gifts for the young princess and her parents came per dozens in the maternity room. Surely, news in Pixie Hollow were spreading very quickly; maybe too quickly for Lord Milori's liking. Indeed, the Lord of Winter didn't even have the time to take his daughter in his arms; every time the Queen would gently hand him their baby, a nurse would interrupt, telling that Lord Milori needed to come in the hallway to accept new gifts. Another knock came on the door.

"Come in", said Lord Milori, trying to keep his voice even.

"My apologies, Your Majesties", began the nurse, clearly exhausted, "But the Frost fairies sent their gifts…", she didn't had to finish her sentence, Lord Milori understood. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Can you gather them in the hallway, Jenny?", asked Queen Clarion, acting as regal as always, "We need some time to decide the baby's name"

"Of course, My Queen", the nurse named Jenny answered, "If you need anything, please call me…", she bowed before leaving the room.

"Finally…", Lord Milori whispered, which made his wife chuckle.

"I understand that they want to share their joy with us, but it's getting too much since this morning", he went on.

"Do you want to hold her, now?", asked Queen Clarion. He nodded, taking carefully the little princess from her mother's arms. Tears of joy welling up in his eyes, he kissed the baby's nearly bald head. The princess opened her eyes, looking at her father.

"Hello, my baby", Lord Milori whispered.

"She has your eyes", noticed Queen Clarion, stroking the baby's cheek.

"And your hair", smiled Lord Milori.

"Shall we name her?", he asked, "I was thinking about Clarisse"

"Clarisse?", Queen Clarion repeated.

"Yes", her husband confirmed, "I wanted a name that would remind me yours"

"And I was thinking about Agate", she said.

After a few minutes, they still couldn't decide which name to choose for their royal baby.

"Well then, let's name her Clarisse Agate", said Queen Clarion, smiling at princess who was now sleeping peacefully in her cradle.

"Princess Clarisse Agate of Pixie Hollow", thought Lord Milori aloud, "I love it!"

He embraced the love of his life, kissing tenderly her lips. Queen Clarion kissed him back, more passionately this time.

"My wonderful wife", whispered the Lord of Winter, "My little princess, my beautiful family…"

Suddenly, darkness started to fill the maternity room, despite the bright midday sun. Lord Milori's grip on his wife's hand tightened, while he was staring at the sleeping baby, ready to protect them both if needed. Queen Clarion slowly got up and kissed Lord Milori.

"Goodbye, my love", she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What do you mean, Clarion? Where are you going?", asked Lord Milori in disbelief.

Without answering his question, the Queen took their daughter in her arms; Lord Milori watched in horror as his wife and daughter started to fade out. Looking around him, he realized that the whole room was starting to disappear gradually; leaving behind nothing but darkness. A shiver running down his spine, he tried to grip Queen Clarion by the arm, without succeeding

"Clarion!", he yelled desperately, "Don't leave! Please… I'm nothing without you"

But it was too late. Lord Milori was now standing alone in a dark room, without any exit. His knees started to grow weak; and he fell to the ground, crying over the loss of his family.

"No!", Lord Milori yelled as he suddenly woke up, covered in sweat. He was in his castle in the Winter Woods. There was no cradle in the room, or the Queen sleeping next to him. Still shocked he got up and started to walk in the bedroom. Glancing at the wall-clock, he realized that it was the middle of the night.

That's when he remembered: Queen Clarion and he never got married. Even worse, they weren't even able to see each other. After he crossed the border to get to the warm side and broke his wing, the royal couple made up a law saying that fairies would never cross the border again. It's been now centuries since Lord Milori had last seen Queen Clarion; and the pain in his heart was becoming unbearable. It was even more difficult now that he was starting to this kind of nightmares about her.

"I love you so much, Clarion", he whispered, his voice trailing off, "So much that I can't even describe it…"

After those words, the Lord of Winter broke down, sobbing his eyes out, feeling as though as his heart was being ripped apart by an unnatural source of power. _The power of true love._

THE END

**I just want to add that I chose the names Clarisse and Agate for the princess because: the name Clarisse means bright, shining and gentle; which reminds me the personality of Queen Clarion. Since "Milori" means "Prussian Blue", I wanted a name meaning blue; there are gems called Agates, precisely blue agates, which inspired me for the baby's name. Also, I'm sorry if the ending was too sad. Thank you for reading, please tell me what you thought about it :)**


End file.
